Window Drawings
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: Reno is injured in an explosion but will it bring him and Rude closer? contains yaoi and a not so cheesy flashback R&R plz


**Window Drawings…**

Rude shuffled the paper work on his desk and looked up through his shaded glasses, his gaze settled on Reno who was twirling his E.M.R above his head in a carefree fashion. He smirked, "You better get ready, ShinRa gave us a mission." Rude said in his monotone voice, Reno grinned a pearly white smile and quipped back, "I'm ready! Is it dangerous? I am in serious need of a good fight, yo!" Rude rolled his dark brown eyes and mumbled something about how the stupid kid was gonna kill himself one day. Rude picked up his black jacket from the silver chrome chair he was sitting on and walked over to Reno, "Come on, we better get going or Tseng will be up on our case!" Reno chuckled and strolled towards the door, he glanced at Rude, "He will always be on our case! Just gotta give him something to get annoyed about first!" Rude rolled his eyes once more and pressed a button and the car doors clicked open, "get in…and before you ask, I am driving…we don't wanna kill ourselves before we get to the damn place!" Reno pouted and slid into the passenger seat and mumbled, "I'm a good driver…but I guess I can let it go…" he smirked at Rude and said, "If I can pick what we listen to!" Rude pushed the seat belt into the slot and nodded at his partner; Reno whooped and produced a stack of CDs from his black satchel. "Okay…Here we go!" Reno turned on the car's CD player and Linkin Park's numb began to play, Rude chuckled: Reno was so predictable! He turned his head slightly and smiled warmly as his partner began to sing along to the song, "_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…"_ Reno stopped and glared at Rude who merely laughed and said, "You shouldn't have stopped you have a good voice Ren!" Reno blushed and propped his head up on his knuckles as he leant against the cold window. He watched the cars blur by and breathed onto the glass and began to draw pictures on it. Rude saw him and whilst changing gear said, "That makes my windows smudgy…what you drawing any way?" Reno smiled weakly and rubbed it away with the sleeve of his jacket, "Nothing, yo…hey isn't this the place?" Rude nodded and turning the wheel the jet black car pulled up towards a warehouse.

Reno slammed the door shut and looked up at the building, "Wow…this place looks like someone pissed on it then blew it up with napalm…Smells like it to!" Rude chuckled dryly and strode up to the huge metal doors, Gun in hand. He pushed them open and looked round edgily, he gestured for Reno to follow him and the flame haired Turk pulled out his E.M.R and swinging it over his shoulder, walked into the dusty place. "There's no one here Rude…" Rude rolled his eyes and said slowly, "Well we weren't sent here to look for people…we were sent here to scope out the place! Apparently ShinRa thinks there's some sort of trading been going on and they might have stashed some sort of weapon…or maybe even explosives in here." Reno gave him a thumbs up and began to pace the cob web infested building, he turned a corner leading into a small, dark room and smiled as out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a wooden box. "Bingo…" he walked over to it and bending down, he lifted up the lid and grinned as a he gazed at a collection of firearms and explosives marked: Caution highly flammable. Reno smirked at the label and mumbled, "Well duh…" he shoved the lid back on the crate and heaved it up and onto his shoulder, Reno looked around before jogging lightly back to the main hall. Rude rubbed his temples as he rummaged through the piles of paper that were stacked precariously on the side of a table in the main room of the warehouse. He picked up a piece of paper work that particularly caught his eye: _The goods have been delivered to the address you ordered. They are waiting there for you to collect the. But be careful they are extremely dangerous and if handled without care they are likely to implode. _Rude grimaced and gasped as he saw Reno jogging towards him with what he assumed was the crate full of explosives. Rude's eyes widened, "RENO!" was all he managed to shout before the wooden box exploded right before his dark chocolate eyes.

The heart monitor beeped as Reno Sinclair struggled to keep consciousness, Rude sighed and laid a hand on his chest as it rose and fell so softly that he almost couldn't feel it. Reno raised his head and muttered, "You don't have to stay here…I'm fine!" Rude shook his head and pressing a damp cloth to Reno's brow said, "I'm staying here until they let you out…then your staying with me!" Reno smiled and wrapped his pale, thin fingers round Rude's hand making the older turk blush lightly. Reno turned on his side and whispered, "The doctor said I would be fine to leave tomorrow…Better get your apartment ready for me..." and with that Reno's eyelids fluttered and he drifted off to sleep. Rude gazed at the sleeping man and leant down laying his head on the red haired turk's chest and sighed. "Please don't scare me like that again!" Reno brushed a hand over Rude face and smiled as Rude nuzzled his sleeping head into the soft linen of Reno's shirt.

Rude glanced at Reno from the driving seat, "You sure you're happy with leaving the hospital?" Reno nodded and grimaced as his neck twinged, Rude raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine!" Reno protested, Rude chuckled as Reno pouted and turned away from him. The flame haired man smirked inwardly as he gazed at his dark skinned partner, "_he's done so much for me…I will be on my best behaviour for him!" _Reno decided to himself as they drew into the drive way of Rude apartment block, Rude took the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car and walked round to open the door for his best friend. Reno pushed Rude away, "I don't need your help to get out a car yo!" Rude sighed and sliding a hand under Reno light form he carried the young man bridal style in the door and up the stairs to his apartment. Reno blushed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Rude shoulder, "this is so embarrassing!" he mumbled into the black suit Rude always seemed to wear. Rude merely chuckled and took out his keys, "here we go…" Rude pushed open the door and strode in Reno still in his arms. He nudged open the door to his bedroom and laid Reno down on the black cotton sheets. Reno shook his head, "Nu-uh! I'm sleeping on the couch!" rude pulled the sheets up to Reno chin and said, "I'm not the one with a fractured collar bone _and_ arm!" Reno opened his mouth but shut it again quickly, he stared at Rude with what he considered his puppy eyes, "Reno _please_ don't do that…it makes you look like your having an orgasm…" Reno giggled at the mention of the word orgasm and said quietly, "Can I have some soup…please?" Rude nodded and passed Reno a glass of water and he sipped at it gladly, he watched as Rude left the room and smiled.

Rude sifted through the cupboards and grinned as he reached for a packet of ready made soup, "Potato and leek…this will make him feel better!" Reno looked up as Rude entered the large room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a bread roll on it.

Reno smiled as Rude placed the tray on his lap. Reno dipped the spoon into the soup and sipped at it meekly, Rude reached over and took the spoon as Reno's hand started to shake. Reno frowned, "I can feed myself!" Rude laughed and began to feed Reno the potato and leek soup. After he was finished Reno licked his lips and said, "Got any thing to drink?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Rude shook his head and said bluntly, "No…I'm not having you drinking until you are fully better!" Reno leaned towards Rude and dragged him onto the bed next to him and nuzzled his face to his cheek, "Pleeeeease!" he whined but Rude pushed his face away, "No! Now get some rest," Reno nodded and snuggled down into the bed still holding onto Rude collar. Rude chuckled and sliding out of his jacket he slipped in next to Reno and slowly so not to wake the young man up he wrapped his arms around his torso, so softly he couldn't hear a sigh of content.

Rude nudged Reno to try and wake him up but the Young Turk still slept soundly, Rude growled and tried to drag the man out of his bed but Reno slapped him, "bad monkey!" And lay back down to sleep some more. Rude rubbed his cheek and frowned, "Reno!" he growled and Reno merely purred back and pawed at Rude chest playfully. Rude grabbed Reno's wrist and said, "You shouldn't be doing that…you'll ruin your arm!" Reno chuckled and said, "I won't Rude-y boy…Mmmm…Come here…" Reno yanked Rude towards him and brought his head to his chest and they lay there for a few minutes with Reno just listening to the sound of the older man's heartbeat. Rude moved a hand across and brushed it lightly through Reno's ruby hair making him squirm a little, "Rude?" Reno asked softly. Rude smiled and said, "What is it Reno?" Reno turned to face his partner and whispered, "Why are you always so patient with me?" Rude blushed and coughed into a gloved hand (when the hell he put the gloves on was any ones guess O_o) "Well I guess you will always go that extra mile for someone you…" Reno leaned forward, his hot breath tickled Rude's neck, "Someone you what?" Rude gulped and answered with a dry mouth, "Someone you…love…" Reno smirked and brushed his lips along Rude's throat, "Really?" he purred, Rude nodded; "really…" he managed to choke out before Reno started devouring his lips in his plump red ones.

Reno smiled as he heard Rude moan softly into the kiss and running his tongue along his partner's lower lip he enticed yet another one out of his warm mouth. "R-Reno…" Rude groaned as the younger man ran a finger down the front of his black suit and started to twiddle with the front buttons. He brought his right hand down and with a flick of his wrist the buttons popped open revealing Rude's heavily muscled chest constricted by a tight white shirt, "Mmm..." purred Reno as he ever so slowly began unbuttoning the shirt buttons, when he had reached the top of Rude's chest which was now laden with sweat he pressed his lips to the dark skinned man and rubbed a finger against one of his partner's nipple which were beginning to harden. Rude moaned and felt his trousers tighten as Reno's tongue battled with his for dominance and his skilful finger played carelessly over his dark nub. Rude's hands travelled down to Reno's waist were they set work to his leather belt, the crimson haired beauty shivered and moved his hot mouth to the other nipple. Rude slipped down the black slacks and threw them to some dark corner of them room, Reno smirked as Rude blushed at him. Reno raised an eyebrow, "what? Never gone commando? They never gave me my pants back yo…damn hospital!" He grumbled and sat for a second just staring into space mumbling about how he hated hospitals until Rude coughed. Reno brought his eyes back to his lover's hazelnut ones and smiled before yelping as Rude tackled him and pinned him to the sheets below them. The fire haired man blew out softly onto Rude's chest and whispered, "I wouldn't usually let anyone make an uke of me but…" he licked up the firm muscles, "I think I can make you an exception…" Rude moaned at the prospect and ground his hips up slightly making the man underneath him hiss and writhe about. Rude chuckled and pressed his lips to Reno's torso slowly moving them down; he flicked his tongue over the younger man's navel making him gasp. Reno stared down at Rude and smiled at the man but his eyes widened as he began prying his own trousers and boxers off. Once they were safely on the floor with Reno's garments the two men sat just breathing, Reno completely nude and Rude with only his shirt and trademark sunglasses on. Rude slowly leaned forward and without hesitation took Reno's almost hard member's tip in his soft lips, Reno moaned and moved his hips trying to press himself deeper in the older man's throat but Rude stopped him and continued licking the head. "Nyaah…Rude...MORE!" Rude smirked and engulfed all of Reno in his mouth and began to bob up and down, repressing his gag reflex. Reno writhed as he was deep throated by his partner for nearly eight years letting out sharp breaths every few seconds. Rude ran his tongue along the bottom of Reno shaft all the way up to the tip and removed his mouth from Reno's member slowly, tantalisingly. Reno pouted, Rude merely smirked and said, "Not yet…" the red haired Turk reached up and took Rude's sun glasses off and stared into those perfect hazelnut orbs glazed over with lust. Reno brought his hands to Rude's face and pressed his lips against the tanned man's, Rude rubbed his tongue against his lover's and felt the man under him shudder. Reno wrapped his arms around Rude's waist but gasped as pain shot through his fractured arm, "ouch…" he said as he fell back onto the bed. Rude stared at Reno before stroking his hair and pulling the covers up to the flame haired man's neck. Rude rubbed the back of his neck, picked up his sunglasses and walked out the room.

Reno looked through the door, he pulled himself off the bed and winced from his arm and walked over to the door. "Rude…" he murmured as he went through the living room to the balcony where Rude stood smoking. Rude blew out a puff of smoke, Reno smirked and said, "I thought you smoked after sex not before!" the joke fell flat and Reno said quickly to recover, "Look I'm totally fine! My arm just…just hurt a little that's all, I've had worse and you know it!" Rude sighed, "That's not the point Reno…I…I'm not sure I could handle it if I hurt you in any way!" Reno wrapped his arms gently around Rude's shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of the tanned man's neck. Rude turned around and Reno plucked the sunglasses from his head. Reno stared into Rude's hazelnut eyes and said, "I want to see your beautiful eyes…me I use words, you…you express so much through your eyes." Rude smiled softly and Reno carried on, "Is that why you cover them up? So I couldn't see how you felt towards me?" Rude grimaced and nodded; Reno giggled (yes giggled) and leaned up on tip toes and pressed his lips to Rude's. Reno after a minute pulled away and whispered next to Rude's ear, "I…love you big guy…" Rude chuckled and patted Reno's bright red hair, "I love you too my poor injured kitten." Reno blushed lightly and accepted a hug from his boyfriend. Rude looked at his watch, "common we better get some sleep we have work tomorrow."

Rude rubbed a hand across his face as the sharp ringing of an alarm clock pierced his slumber; he rolled onto his side and gazed at the sleeping red head next to him still sleeping and every once in a while murmuring an incoherent, meaningless word or two. Rude smiled at Reno and pushed himself off the bed, the click of his wrists residing through the room. Reno shifted and opened an eye and mumbled, "Rude where you going?" Rude paced back over to the bed and sat down, "Do you want breakfast?" Reno smiled and nodded, "Yeah that would be great." Rude kissed Reno's forehead momentarily before padding softly to the kitchen. Reno sighed and laid back as he heard feet upon the kitchen tiles, he grabbed his goggles from the bedside table and placed them on his hair. A moment later Rude returned with yet another tray full of food; Pancakes and a glass of OJ. "Do you feel fit to go to work today Ren?" Rude asked as he settled down next to his love, Reno looked at Rude and said through a mouthful of food, "…I…yeah…I need to get back to work as soon as I can." Rude stared at Reno unblinking, "wow…when did you start liking the idea of going to work?" Reno punched Rude's arm affectionately, "look I don't wanna be hanging around here giving you trouble!" Rude smirked and said patting Reno's crazy hair, "Shut up, you know I don't mind you here!" Reno finished the last of the pancakes and carefully getting out of the soft, warm bed picked his clothes off the floor wincing slightly but not enough to alert Rude of anything. Rude stood up as well and strode to the bathroom eyeing Reno arse as he walked by the bent over man. Reno bent back up and quickly pulled on his slacks and his crumpled white shirt, "Rude, you have a comb?" Rude popped his head out of the bathroom door and said deadpan, "Do I look like a have a comb?" Reno chuckled and dragged his fingers through his unruly hair, "You remember when I first met you?" *A/N I'm sorry I have to put a flash back SOMEWHERE lol* Rude came back into the room sunglasses in hand,

"Yeah I do Reno! I'm not that old." Rude gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and grinned lopsided at Reno.

"Well as I was saying…old man…do you remember when we met because dude…you used to have hair back then!" Rude laughed and patted Reno on the head,

"Maybe it's working with you that made it all fall out!" Reno punched Rude's arm affectionately, "You _shaved_ it off dumb arse!" Reno sighed and fell back onto the bed just wanting to inhale the intoxicating scent of Rude a little while longer. The red head closed his eyes and thought back to when he knew first knew Rude *A/N oh my god so cheesy .*

Reno pulled a brush through his locks and grinned at the reflection in the mirror whilst on the other side of Midgar Rude stood chatting to Tseng,

"He's…a bit outgoing but…I trust you to look after him and teach him basically everything you know." Rude rubbed his chin and said,

"You really think I can handle him? You say he's how old?" Tseng shifted and murmured, "He just turned…look Rude he's…well he's sixteen." Rude sighed and lifting up his sunglasses rubbed his eyes, "Jesus Tseng I'm fucked…he's a hard to handle kid that's exactly what he is! FOR GOD'S SAKE CALL SUPER NANNY!" Tseng chuckled and handing Rude a file said, "You aren't that old yourself… read through his file though you'll be surprised!" Rude glared through the darkened lenses at his colleague, "bugger…" he breathed.

Reno pushed open the door to the ShinRa electrical company building; he pulled at the collar of the white shirt he was wearing, "I hate suits…" he whined under his breath. He gazed around at the huge building, most of the walls were some sort of white stone and when he moved closer he realised it was marble, "rich son of a bitch…" he heard someone clear their throat and he turned around to see a tall, tanned man, the man was wearing sunglasses but Reno could see he was frowning.

"Good morning Mr. Sinclair, My name is Rude Haineau and I am your new partner."

Reno looked the man up and down and grinned, holding out his hand,

"Nice to meet ya…Rude? That's a strange name." Rude felt himself blush for no reason and said in his own defence, "My real name is Rudolph but most people here know not to call me that. Reno isn't a very common name either!" Reno raised an eyebrow, "Well then…I guess we make a pretty good pair!" Rude chuckled,

_He's not too bad…what does Tseng know anyway!_

Rude walked Reno down to the offices where they spent most of their time when they weren't on assignments; "So…Rude…any cute girls here?" Rude frowned as he felt a strange pang of jealousy but he denied it as just hunger, "Well…there are very few women Turks…most women are too kind to be become assassinators!" Reno laughed and said wagging his finger at Rude, "Don't try and hide them from me…I mean…with a face like that women must be fighting each other to get to you!" Rude blushed and coughed into his hand making Reno laugh even harder, "Common…" he saw out of the corner of his eye a girl with short blonde hair, "whose that?" he asked pointing to her, Rude adjusted his shades and answered, "That's Elena…she's very nice and extremely good at her job…" Reno elbowed his and wiggled his eyebrows, making Rude sigh, "But she can be very…well…blonde." Reno burst into another fit of laughter getting strange looks from about everyone in their office including Elena,

"you know Rude, when I saw I thought you would have a huge stick up your ass…" Rude grunted but Reno continued, "But you're pretty funny!" Reno smiled at Rude who smiled back; something he usually didn't do. Rude led Reno into their shared office and said, "Today we are just gonna be sorting out paper work…mainly your paper work." Reno grimaced and sat down, "I'm not so good with that kinda stuff, yo!" he mimicked a girly voice, "Be gentle with me!" Rude rolled his eyes and passed him a block of paper, Reno groaned which for some reason made the hairs on the back of Rude's neck stand on it. Reno stared at Rude and said boldly, "Why do you wear those dumb things inside?" Rude gave Reno a puzzled look and said, "My sunglasses?" Reno rolled his aqua eyes, "Well duh! Yes your damn sunglasses yo!" Rude shifted in his seat, "No one has every really asked…But it's because I have sensitive eyes…light kinda messes up my sight." Reno cocked his head and after a moment of thought said, "Can you take them off for me? Just for a minute." Rude looked at the door but gave up after a second and removed his shades, Reno grinned at his new partner; he whistled and said, "There…there are really…um…pretty I guess!" Rude blinked and said, "Yeah…my mom had an unusual eye colour, her eyes were amber and my dad's were brown so I got a sorta hazelnut colour *A/N I know it should be chestnut but I accidentally put hazelnut a few pages back* But because my mum's eyes were that colour they were very sensitive." Reno stood up and paced towards Rude; he leaned down and studied Rude's eyes which flickered from Reno to the desk and back again. Reno frowned and said, "Why do you do that?" Rude furrowed his brow much like Reno, "What?" he murmured, Reno leaned back again and said, "Your eyes go all panicky when I come near you!" Rude rested his hands the desk and sighed, "My colleague Tseng told me you were…a bit…unruly, outgoing." Reno chuckled, "I'm not gonna shoot ya or punch ya or anything you think I might!" Rude put his sun glasses back on and cleared his throat, "I didn't believe him when I met you though…I think you are going to make a…good…turk." Reno grinned and said, "Well thanks Rudolph!" Rude frowned and said, "Don't call me that!" Reno pouted and quipped back, "but it sounds cute! Don't you think it does? Common everyone needs a cute nick name even if it is they're real name." Rude grunted and sifted through some paper blocks, "We need to get to work now Reno," Reno looked at the table in front of him and said still staring at the mass of work, "If I work seriously hard today, yo. Can we go for drinks tonight?" Rude raised an eyebrow, "Gee Reno you wanna take a small town girl like me out for a drink? I'm flattered!" Reno snorted as he laughed and said in a silky voice back, "Why wouldn't a man want to go out with a gorgeous young lady like you!" Rude laughed quietly,

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr. Sinclair! But a few beers might do!" they both laughed together but stopped as Tseng opened the door and walked in, "I hope you two are working hard, we need those records by the end of today." Reno nodded and surprised Rude by answering very business like, "yes sir we will hand them into you by five o'clock tonight." Tseng eyes up Reno before saying, "Good Sinclair, I expect you will work fine with us Turks."

"thank you sir!" Reno said bowing his head, both the guys watched as Tseng walked back out the room. Reno sighed, "man I hate talking like that! I guess we should start anyway…if we wanna go out tonight," Rude chuckled and started scribbling onto Reno's records.

Rude came to Reno's personal details, "hey Reno, could you go through these with me?" Reno smiled, "Sure! What do you need to know?" Rude glanced at the categories, "Okay…Do you have a middle name?"

"Quinton."

"Okay, Address?"

"24 Edge way apartment, Midgar."

"Good now birthday."

"23rd May 1981." *A/N I'm getting confused by ages here bare with me*

"You know your one of the youngest Turks in the business…you better be good now or you'll get your ass kicked out!" Reno giggled and said, "I don't mind been kicked outta a few in the past! Doesn't really bother me." Rude looked at Reno's face which did seem to care, "Hey man you'll be fine here, you are turk material." Reno mumbled something and Rude leaned forward, "What…what did you say Reno?" Reno looked up and Rude noticed his new partner was a bit teary, Reno wiggled in his seat and said a bit louder, "Would you mind?" Rude looked at the red haired boy confused until Reno raised his arms like a small child, "oh…" Rude muttered. The older Turk stood up and walked to the blushing Reno who in turn stood up arms still raised. Rude feeling slightly hot let Reno press his face into his chest; he patted Reno's hair and heard the boy whimper. "What's the matter Ren?" Reno sobbed lightly, "I'm such a big baby…crying just because I think I'm gonna suck at my job!" Rude moved back and felt his legs hit Reno's chair and before he could stop he fell onto the chair with Reno still attached to him. The fire haired Turk dropped onto Rude's lap but kept clutching onto Rude's jacket, "Tell me I'm gonna be fine…please?" Reno whispered, Rude grimaced feeling even more hot, "You'll…" he wrapped his arms around Reno's body, "You'll do fine." Reno sniffed and nuzzled his head on Rude's chest, "Are…are we friends now?" Reno looked up with big blue eyes, "I guess so Reno…you do currently have your face shoved into my shirt." Reno laughed but still kept a hold of Rude and Rude arms still seemed to be around Reno waist. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Rude…I don't think any ones hugged me for years…not properly anyway!" Rude pulled the smaller turk a little closer and asked, "What about your parents?" Reno chuckled dryly, "No…they died when I was about nine…I lived in an orphanage for years until I ran away and lived by myself." Rude frowned, "Wasn't that…lonely?" Reno shrugged, "yeah I guess…hopefully I'll make more friends here…anyway I always have you!" Reno grinned, his tears disappearing quickly, "You'll my first best friend!" Rude laughed, "when did we become best friends Reno?" Reno smirked and smiled his now famous sexy smirk, "When your arms got a little tighter!" he pointed to his waist which _still _had Rude arms wrapped around, Rude blushed and let go. Reno stood back up and looked at the clock, "Common! It's nearly five, yo. We need to go give these to…that Tseng guy!" Rude pushed himself up and picked up the papers, and pushed open the office door. They walked not looking at each other to Tseng's office, Rude walked in whilst Reno leant on the wall outside. Reno looked up when he saw that girl,

_What had Rude said her name was? Oh yeah, Elena!_

Walking towards him, he smiled as she approached him and smiling very sweetly she asked, "Are you coming out tonight?" Reno grinned seductively, "Sure…me and Rude were just about to head out to a bar!" Elena giggled, "Can I tag along?"

Reno nodded just Rude walked out of Tseng's office; Rude frowned at Elena, "Elena? What are you doing?" Elena crossed her arms, "Well…Reno just invited me for drinks…are you coming?" Rude nodded still frowning and followed the pair out the building.

Rude sat next sipping a gin and tonic water, next to him Reno and Elena were making out feverishly. Rude sighed and looked at the two but withdrew his gaze when Elena straddled Reno's lap, Rude looked at his empty glass, "yeah another one please!" the bar tender gave him another and leaning on the counter said, "Those two friends of yours?" Rude sober as ever looked up and said, "I would like to say no but unfortunately, yes I do know those two leeches!" The bar tender laughed and said, "I think you deserve a free drink, next one you order is on the house." Rude thanked him and turning to Reno he said, "Reno!" the red haired man looked up from Elena's face, "yeah big guy?" Rude suddenly liked the idea of being called big guy by Reno, "We probably should get going now…Elena you sober enough to drive yourself home?" Elena pouted, "What about Reno can't he drive me to say…his place?" both her and Reno giggled. Rude rubbed his eyes, "No…I'll take Reno home…he's in better hands with me." Elena sighed, grabbed her purse and stalked out the door, "HEY!" Reno shouted at Rude, "I could have got laid tonight!" Rude sighed and walked out into the street Reno following after him, "She's a slut Reno and I bet after she had done you then she would leave and probably go back to Tseng!" Reno flushed, "she's with…Tseng?" Rude nodded. "oh…" Reno looked hurt, Rude laid a hand on Reno's shoulder, "She's a…well Reno she's a slut!" Reno screwed up his face, "yeah…yeah she is! Ugh! I'm so dumb." Rude unlocked his car, "Your not dumb Reno you just aren't a very good judge of character…" Reno slid into the passenger seat, "I guess…but I thought you would be kinda awesome! And well…you are." Rude chuckled and started up the engine, "I think maybe you should stay at mine tonight you look a bit sickly." Reno smiled and said, "I do feel a bit…weird…I usually don't drink very much."

Rude passed Reno a glass of water, Reno made a face and Rude rolled his eyes. "It tastes funny in my mouth, yo!" Rude took a sip of his own and said, "I think its because you drank so much." Reno eyed up the water, "Then why don't I feel drunk?" Rude shrugged and putting down his glass said, "You just now how to handle your drink…most first times you drink like that you will feel sick, I'm surprised you haven't thrown up!" Reno laid back on the sofa and breathed deeply, "Mmmm…smells like cinnamon in here…" Rude smiled at his partner's strange comment and lay his own head against the back of the sofa. Reno moved and rested his head on Rude's shoulder, "'m tired Rude…" Rude smiled weakly, "You can sleep on my sofa tonight if you want." Reno nodded but felt his eye lids tug close and quickly fell asleep on Rude chest; Rude smiled warmly and pulled a blanket over both of them. Rude stared at Reno's chest moving up and down for what seemed like hours until he to found himself getting sleepy. He brushed a hand over Reno red hair, without thinking Rude kissed the top of Reno's head, "Poor little kitten…" Reno shifted and mumbled, "Mmm my… big guy." Rude grinned inwardly and nuzzled his face into Reno's hair, as he did the smaller Turk blinked open his eyes. "Rude…'m kinda thirsty again…" Rude smiled and stood up, "Sure kiddo what do you feel like?" Reno yawned and thought for a minute before saying, "hot chocolate." Rude walked to the kitchen and Reno heard him flick the kettle on, the young Turk pulled the blanket around himself and breathed in Rude's cinnamon-y smell. Rude came back in and placed the hot mug on the wooden table in front of the sofa, Reno smiled weakly and said, "Your so nice to me…I wish I had a big brother like you." Rude adjusted his sunglasses and said softly, "Well…if you want…you can stay here for a bit…till you get used to the job and your new apartment." Reno's eye twitched and suddenly he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Reno! What's wrong?" Reno rubbed at his eyes with a sleeve and hiccupping slightly said, "You're…you're so nice to me…no one has ever been so kind to me before." Reno looked up at Rude, a cute blush spreading over his pale cheeks. Rude titled his head to the side and smiled, "My pleasure Reno," the older Turk handed Reno his mug and the red head took a sip, "Thanks…Rude…" Reno said awkwardly, Rude laughed and said smiling, "You're a good kid Reno…you'll fit in fine in the Turks!" Reno grinned and scratched a crimson tattoo on the side of his head,

"When did you get those done? They must have hurt!" Reno chuckled his tears now long forgotten, "They did a bit, yo…but they're a killer with the ladies." Reno winked at Rude who shook his head his many earring glinting in the light. Reno moved his gaze up and down Rude's ear, "all those earrings must have hurt you as well, yo…damn you have loads of them!" Reno flicked one hanging from Rude's earlobe and giggled at the jangling sound it made when I hit back against the others. Rude smiled warmly at Reno's childish actions, "Only the ones at the top hurt a little bit…Turks usually can handle a lot of pain…you're will learn that in time." Reno raised an eyebrow, "So…if I did this it wouldn't hurt you…" Reno punched Rude on the arm; Rude smirked and flexed his biceps, "Nope…" Reno frowned but grinned quickly, "What about…THIS!" Reno leapt at Rude trying desperately to tickle the man next to him. Rude started to laugh as Reno continued to tickle his taller counterpart, "I knew I could break you!" Rude leant back letting Reno slip down on to his chest, Reno closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad we're friends Rude…" Rude chuckled, the vibrations running through Reno's face making him shudder. "I'm glad I get to work with you…you're not just a cocky bastard you're…nice." Reno scowled but it softened into a lazy smile, he closed his eyes once more, "G'night Gerah…" Rude frowned and asked quietly, "Whose Gerah?" but Reno was already sleeping softly, Rude sighed and stood up lifting the sleeping the Reno off his chest and onto the couch.

Rude pulled off his shirt, folded it neatly and laid it on the back of the wooden chair in his room. He slipped off his work slacks and fell back onto the bed giving a sigh of content, "_I wonder who Gerah is…_" Rude thought as he yanked the covers over his muscled body. He gazed up at the ceiling and pulled off his sunglasses placing them on the table next to the bed,

_Your not jealous are you Rude?_

Rude mind sneered at him, "No!" Rude said quickly trying to block out that voice at the back of his head.

_I think you are…you like Reno…and him saying another someone's name made you jealous…admit it big guy…you have the hots for him._

Rude frowned and snarled back, "I do not…" and pulled a pillow over his head. After a minute the voice stopped nagging him and he cautiously laid the pillow back down next to him, he groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes sleepily.

_Rude and Reno sitting in a treeeeeee…_

Rude growled and said curtly to himself, "I think I would know if I liked my new co-worker…" the voice in his head chuckled and sneered back,

_Common… all the hugging…stroking his hair… kissing his ickle head…letting him stay here…_

"Look he's just a kid and he obviously is scared about being a Turk!" he argued waving his hands in air,

_You've never let anyone get so close to you before…what's so different about the kid?_

Rude though for a second before answering, "He called me _his_ big guy…" he looked out the window, "No one's ever wanted me to be theirs before…"

Rude padded barefoot to the kitchen and leaned on one of the white stone counters, flicking on the coffee maker and groaned as he stretched his arms out. He smiled as he saw Reno sleeping peacefully on his couch; he walked over quietly and crouched down next the red head.

"Reno…wake up…" Reno turned to the side and muttered, "Piss off I'm sleeping yo." Rude chuckled and yanked the blanket off Reno torso, the flame haired beauty whined and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly. "Gimme it back!" he pouted eyes still closed, "Rude, I'm cold now!"

Rude stifled a laugh and folded the blanket placing it on the coffee table, "That's the point, I want you up now." Reno opened one eye letting it narrow to a slit, "But it's not a working day today! I need sleep."

"You need to get up and come down to the market with me!" Reno rolled onto his back, "You sound like my god damn mom yo!" Rude rolled his eyes heavily, and tried tipping the couch up but Reno clung tightly to it, "Reno common…I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast!"

Reno sat up as the couch was lowered, "Sure!" Rude blinked and chuckled, his throat still husky from sleep. "Is that all I needed to say?" he shook his head, "You are so strange sometimes Ren…" Reno laughed and stood up stretching much like a cat would, "I'm strange and I like it." He said in a sing song voice then winked at Rude and started walking over to the kitchen area.

He rifled through a few cupboards, "Rude, do you have any more of that hot chocolate…that was some good shit yo." Rude chuckled at his friend's unusual wording, he opened a small cupboard himself and pulled out a rectangular, purple box and set it down.

"Rude, can I have marshmallows with it?" Rude raised an eyebrow, "Reno how old are you?" Reno stared at him blankly, "I'm seventeen in a few months…why…" Rude chuckled again, "Don't you think you're a little too old for marshmallows in your cocoa?" Reno blushed and plucked a huge packet of them from a shelf.

"Why do you buy them in the first place then? You're older than me!" Rude rubbed the back of his neck abashedly, "Well…I have a sweet tooth…mainly when I'm drunk though…" Reno laughed loudly and waved the bag in front of the taller man.

"Big tough guy is just a softy…" Reno's eyes lit up, "That's your new nick name! My marshmallow…" Reno smirked at his own cunningness, while Rude tried to establish a good come back but failed miserably.

Reno slapped him on the back reassuringly, and then as he got Rude's attention, pouted holding out the bag of marshmallows again, "Please?" Rude sighed and started preparing breakfast while Reno made their hot drinks for the morning. As the drinks were set on the table Reno plopped two baby pink marshmallows into his steaming mug.

Rude carried the plates over and watched as Reno munched absentmindedly on a piece of buttered toast. "So…" Reno looked up from his toast at Rude, "What do you want to do today?" the older man asked. The red head shrugged and took a sip of cocoa, "You said you wanted to go to the market…why can't we do that?"

Rude smiled weakly, "I didn't think you would want to come but…if you do…okay we'll go in a bit…" Reno grinned and wolfed down the rest of the slice and held the mug of cocoa in both hands, wrapping them round the porcelain cup. "I want to get you something at the market today Rude."

Rude turned his gaze to Reno and frowned, "Why?" Reno smiled down at his mug then flicked his eyes back up to Rude, "like I have said so many times…" he took another sip, "You're kind to me." Reno smiled warmly at his cup before standing up and dumping the empty mug next to the cool metal sink.

"You're welcome Reno…" Rude said quietly, scraping his fork up and down the ceramic plate. Reno sat back down and entwined a red lock around his fore finger, "Least I can do, yo…" Rude nodded and the corners of his mouth curled into an unruffled smile.

Rude's expression turned to puzzlement, "Reno I wanted to ask…Whose Gerah?" Reno stared at him, his cerulean eyes suddenly filling with anger. "I don't see how that's any of your business Rudolph…" Rude rubbed his temples, "Reno please don't call me that!" he mumbled starting to get a bit irritated.

Reno hung his head, "'m sorry Rude… but please…can't we go out first, I'd rather tell you later," Reno looked up at him with pleading eyes and all his taller counterpart could do was sigh and nod. "Sure thing Ren, here…" Rude threw Reno's work jacket which the flame haired teen caught and then grinned his famous grin.

Reno ran a hand carelessly through his tresses and hopped on the balls of his feet impatiently as Rude locked up the door with weather beaten keys, "Common baldie we don't want all the good things gone!" Rude gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and chuckled lightly at Reno's usual child like behaviour.

Reno wrapped the scarf closer around his pale neck and leaned against the stone monument in the city square, "Reno what about this one?" Rude held up a new pair of sunglasses which Reno just sighed at and continued to gaze around the square. "Rude can I have some money?" Rude put the glasses down and stared at Reno who pouted and sniffed.

"Fine!" The taller man dug around in his wallet and produced a fifty Gil note, "This should be enough, don't waste it!" Reno giggled, "More with the mother talk! You're like a hen clucking over me!" Rude rubbed the bridge of his nose but chuckled as Reno walked off clucking and flapping his arms like a mother hen.

Reno poked a glinting necklace and grinned; "Perfect…" he passed the woman selling them the money and smiled politely. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned on his heel, "Reno…" Reno blinked at the man standing before him, "it's me…"

"Nu-uh!" Reno shook his head, eyes closed. "You ain't there yo!" The man grabbed Reno by the shoulders and turned him so he was staring him straight in the face,

"I am here…I've missed you," the man smiled and Reno brushed a hand down his chest.

"Shiva you are real…" Reno whispered still taken aback, "Gerah I…I…" Reno stared into Gerah's charcoal eyes and stuttered in an attempt to understand it all. "It's okay Reno…" Gerah pulled the red haired Midgarian into a tight embrace, and breathing into his hair said, "I'm staying Ren, for good this time."

Reno pulled away and a look of worry crossed his face, "what is it?" Gerah asked flicking back a strand of his honey hair while Reno continued to look like he was going to choke on his own air. "I…look Gerah I'm here with this guy…" Gerah looked up, he looked completely destroyed, "Another guy huh…so…I've been replaced?"

Reno sighed and rubbed his temples then stopped as it made him think of Rude even more, "No, look, it's just that…" Reno blushed and played with the necklace with his pianist's fingers, then looked up suddenly, "You have to go, look I don't want Rude knowing about you okay?"

Gerah frowned, "Fine then…" he seized Reno's hand and started dragging him away from the crowds of people. "Gerah no! ah…that hurts!" Reno struggled against the

Blonde man's grip, "Common Reno I just wanna talk!" Reno shook his head and shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

From the other side of the square Rude looked up from a food stall and saw Reno struggling with a stranger. He sighed and started walking towards the commotion, "Reno what are you doing?" Reno looked up with a pained expression, "I'm being kidnapped yo! what does it look like?" Gerah stared at Rude and Rude stared straight back into his onyx eyes.

"You're hurting my partner…" Rude said in a monotone voice as watched Gerah frowned, "Your partner? As in life partner?" Rude froze then cleared his throat,

"No as in work partner…now…he obviously doesn't want to go with you now put him down before I have to use violence." Rude cracked his knuckles to emphasise his point.

Gerah growled lightly and let Reno wrist go and immediately the red head cradled it to his chest whimpering, Rude look to Reno then to the honey coloured man. He frowned, "You gonna apologise to my partner?" Gerah clenched his jaw and spun on his heel, "Reno…I'll talk to you later!" he waved his hand in the air and walked away awkwardly.

Rude placed a hand on Reno's shoulder, "You okay buddy?" Reno looked up at him and nodded feebly, "Yeah I'm fine yo…stop your clucking…" Rude chuckled and held up Reno's wrist looking at the bruise which was already starting to turn purple.

"We better get back and put some ice on this…" Reno pouted,

"I wanna stay and but some more useless crap!" Rude laughed and let go of Reno's wrist and started walking back into the mass of people. "Who was that Ren?" Reno looked down as he walked forward, stumbling a few times. "That was my old best friend Gerah…he ran away from the orphanage when he was thirteen…"

Rude's eyes scanned over Reno from behind his tinted shades, "I'm sorry…" Reno looked ahead with an expressionless face, "Not your fault he turned up yo…freaked me out a bit is all." Rude nodded and turned towards his partner, "what would have happened if I hadn't of heard you?"

Reno pouted, "I don't know…all I know is he was crushing big time on me when we were little yo…" Rude stared at the red head, Reno flushes and turned away, "I didn't lead him on or nothing…" he grinned, "guess he just couldn't resist me!" Rude rolled his eyes at Reno's Cheshire cat grin.

They strode over to another stall and Rude studied the jewellery, he held up a pair of what looked like earrings to the girl in the stall. "How much are these earrings?" the girl looked up from he bishie's weekly magazine and said with a smirk, "Those are nipple rings sir!" Rude spluttered and blushed profusely, and shrunk back a bit when Reno slapped him on the back.

"I think you should get them pierced!" Rude stared at Reno mouth agape,

"Reno…I'm not getting my nipples pierced!" Reno pouted then grinned,

"or you can get your dick pierced!?" Rude frowned and started to say something but Reno's finger covered his lips silencing him.

"look…if I get my nipples done will you get your…" he wiggled his finger down there, "Wedding tackle done?" Rude stared deadpan, "that doesn't seem fair Ren…" Reno pouted and brought his face close to Rude's "Please?" he blinked his almond shaped aqua eyes and Rude caved.

"If this stops me from peeing or anything else I'm blaming you completely…" Reno giggled and pulled on Rude's arm, "Common, we gotta find a piercing joint!" Rude shook his head, "First…I'm buying you these." He held up the two silver nipple rings and Reno gazed at his feet blushing, "I guess if ya really want to yo…"

Rude chuckled and paid for them; fifty gil didn't seem too much of a rip off. Reno blushed as Rude handed him the paper bag with the concealed rings, "Thanks I guess…" Reno rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "common…time for your dick piercing yo!" A few members of the crowd stared at the men and Rude sighed and dragged Reno to the nearest piercing parlour.

Reno pulled the hesitant taller man inside and walked casually up to the counter where a heavily tattooed man stood, "Hey me and my friend here want some piercing done yo," Reno grinned and pulled out the bag with the nipple rings in it, "I want these babies done and the big guy wants his dick done."

"Reno!" Rude shouted but Reno and the man behind the counter merely laughed and Rude hoped his blush didn't show. "Okay, the big guy can go first." Reno grinned and as Rude walked by slapped his ass and giggled. Rude rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair much like one you would find in a dentists surgery, "So just slip down ya pants and boxers and we'll get this over with…oh and a warning…no sex for at least three weeks or you might get an infection in the piercing."

Rude nodded and nervously exposed himself, the guy came back with the piercing equiptment and whistled, "packing some big goods down there ain't cha mate!?" Rude scowled, "You gonna fucking do this or not?" the guy chuckled and placed the piercer on Rude's tip, "Okay…on three…one, two...three!"

Rude gasped and closed his eyes tightly, damn that fucking stung! He hissed,

"Ah…fuck…man…" the tattooed man laughed and laid down the piercing equiptment, "Zip up and…try not to make it obvious you have a limp…coz believe me…it's worse than being butt fucked!"

Rude stared at him and slowly walked out of the room wincing slightly, Reno looked up from the magazine he was reading and grinned, "Did it hurt much yo?" Rude grimaced slightly and sat down biting back a moan of pain. Reno stood up and giggled at Rude as he entered the room his partner had been in moments ago.

Rude picked up the magazine Reno had been reading and smirked, "So like him…" he dropped the smut filled thing and listened intently to Reno inside the room. After he heard the muffled sounds of the parlour worker it was silent for a second then Rude heard a strangled cry.

He sighed and stood up entering the room where he saw Reno with two new nipple rings that were currently making his nipples bleed. Rude walked forward and picked up a paper towel form the side, "Tell me if it hurts…" Rude dabbed at Reno's nipples lightly and brushes a strand of hair out of those aqua eyes, "Common you'll live."

Reno shook his head from side to side, "No I've died…that bloody prannet killed me…I'm dead!" Rude chuckled softly and once he had cleaned up the blood re-dressed Reno in the black jumper he was wearing managed to Get Reno up. Rude paid the guy but at half price and he and Reno walked out and away from the parlour.

Rude unlocked the front door and stepped in shaking his head, "God damn it Reno you're an idiot…" Reno walked in and huffed, "It was just an idea…we didn't actually have to get them done…" Rude chuckled, "Thanks to you I can't have sex for three weeks!" he sighed and hung up his jacket on the coat hook and walked into the living room, slumping on the couch.

Reno smirked and stretched himself over the couch laying his feet on Rude's lap, "Not _that_ bad yo…I mean for me maybe…I don't see you getting any recently!" Rude snorted and pushed Reno's feet off his lap making Reno whine, "I was joking yo!" Rude looked at him and said, "You


End file.
